Tricks and Treats
by Dalek Prime
Summary: At a Halloween party, lines are crossed between Penn and Sashi and it just might be for the better. Mature Content Ahead.


A/N: I don't own Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero

* * *

Tricks and Treats

" _I can't believe I'm doing this…_ " Sashi mentally groaned as she rang the doorbell

When the part-time sidekick was given an invention to some Halloween costume party by some girl she had hardly knew in her homeroom, her first action was to throw it in the trash when she got home. Unfortunately for her, her mother found it in the garbage can and after pestering her about how she needed more friend's then just two boys, made her change her mind into going.

Sashi checked over her costume over for then seventh time to make she didn't look stupid in it-which she still thought regardless. It was a classic witch costume with a black dress to cover her body and a black pointy hat with an orange rim around the bottom of it while her hair was down for added effect. Her mother ran out and gotten it for her at the last second on their way to the party, making Sashi to change into it in the car before dropping her off at the house where the party as being held at.

Soon enough, the door opened up to allow the girl who had invited her (was her name Becky?) let her into the house and proceeded to announce to the rest of the young partygoers that Sashi had arrived—which was met with a monotone 'yay'. After being introduced to a few out of town guests, the violent teen was left to mingle among the crowd.

Said crowd mingling lasted all of six seconds when Sashi went to stalk around the obviously spiked punch bowl that she helped herself to. With a drink in her hand, the part-time sidekick then went to lean against the wall of the living room, silently watching everyone else dance with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face to keep everyone away from her.

" _God I feel like Rippin!_ " she scolded herself harshly " _This night just keeps getting worse and worse!_ "

She noticed the pair of out of town guests from the town of Echo Creek—a blonde girl dressed as a warrior princess and a Hispanic boy dressed as a vampire—run up the stairs to the houses second level, kissing and touching each other with every step upwards.

"Ugh, get a room" Sashi said to herself before taking a sip of her drink

"I think that's what there trying to do" a voice suddenly replied from behind her

In a knee-jerk reaction, the violent teen spun around and threw a punch at whoever had dared to sneak up on her; however her fist was caught by a very strong hand. There was only one person she knew in all of Middleburg that could stop one of her bone-breaking punches with such ease.

"Nice to see you to Sashi" the stranger greeted sarcastically

"Penn?" she asked absentmindedly

"I'm surprised to see you here" Penn continued with a smile as he released her hand from his own "Parties aren't normally your thing"

"My mom made me come" his friend explained in annoyed tone as she thought back to it before noticing Penn's costume "Uh PZ, who exactly are you supposed to be?"

The part-time hero's costume consisted of a white suit with thin black pin-strips on it with black leather boots and a tie around his neck as well as a purple button up shirt under it, his nails where painted bright red and he wore a wild green haired wig atop his head while dark splotches where painted around his eyes.

"Seriously Sash? You don't know?" the boy said in disbelief

The violent girl could only shake her head in response, making him facepalm in the process.

"Ok, I'll give you a hint" Penn began before getting into character "I'm the ghost with the most, baby!"

The answer suddenly hit his friend like a freight-train. Now it was her turn to faceplam.

"Of course, your Beetlejuice…." Sashi mumbled in embarrassment "Sorry Penn—I guess this drink is really getting to me"

"Ah don't worry about, Sash. I think it's starting to hit me to" Penn assured her "you've got a nice costume of your own by the way, always good to see the classics"

"Thanks" the Asian teen answered as she stifled a drunken blush "So did Boone come to this thing to?"

Penn directed the girl's attention to the sofa across the room with a point to show her that their mutual friend was currently face-down past out on it with a cup in his hand that was still in his hand that was currently hanging off of the side of the furniture. The heavy-set teen was dressed in a cardboard box that had the Autobot symbol on the side of it.

"Had a bit too much I see" she commented

"Actuality, he only had half a cup before passing out on the sofa" Penn corrected "he was supposed to have a keg-stand contest with some fat kid from Norrisville, but then this happened"

"What's he supposed to be anyway?" Sashi asked

"I believe he called it 'Boxtimus Prime'" the Part-Time Hero responded

"Well I'll give him points for originality" his sidekick deadpanned

The music came to a stop and the hostess of the party got on top of the sofa (and Boone) to make an announcement.

"Alright it's time for spin the bottle!" she informed the partygoers "If anyone's interested in getting lucky tonight, meet me and the girls in the kitchen"

Sashi wanted nothing to do with this, Penn on the other hand wanted to see what would happen when a group of drunken guys and girls started playing the classic game. Besides, it would be good excuse for the ginger to finally tell the girl who held his affection how he really felt about her.

"So, you wanna go check it out?" he casually asked

"I'd rather eat a bullet" Sashi replied in a bored tone

"Ah c'mon Sash—it'll be fun!" Penn playfully argued

Before the girl could say anything else, Penn took her by the hand—making her blush once more—before taking her into the kitchen. Once there they found a group of boys and girls gathered around an empty wine bottle. At first the idea was to just observe the situation, but the second they entered the room, the hostess of the party jumped up from her seat and approached the duo.

"Nope-Nope-Nope! No onlookers here—just players!" she said as she reached out took hold of the two friends by the wrists and began to drag them over to the table

"Is this girl on coke?" Sashi questioned in low tone

"I was gonna say meth" Penn whispered back

The two heroes where given seats at the table and fresh drinks poured into their cups and the game was on. The bottle spun around several times and each time the bottle landed someone, a make-out session began, all the while Penn and Sashi sat back and drank one cup of alcoholic punch after another. A boy Norrisville who was dress as Jack Skellington and a purple haired girl as Sally acted like a couple of deer caught in the headlights when the bottle landed on her after she had spun it. They obviously knew each other as they attempted to kiss one another, but kept pulling back when they where inches from each other faces and blushing like crazy as they did. Finally the girl went in for the kiss and before anyone knew it, the pair where all over each other in flurry of passion.

"You can do it Cunningham!" the fat kid from the defunct keg-stand contest shouted to the couple "You can do it all night long!"

The boy known as Cunningham flipped the fat kid the bird before the two young lovers headed up stairs to express their love in a more intimate way. As Penn watched to the duo leave, he couldn't help but think of the situation falling unto him and Sashi. Despite his inebriated state, he still cared for his friend and refused to do anything that she didn't want to do–plus she would more then likely beat the piss out of him if he did try something like that.

Penn wasn't the only one who was starting to fret about this. For a while now, Sashi had begun to feel differently toward the ginger-haired teen as well. He was strong, brave, kind and funny to the point of making even her laugh. She had attractions to other men like Teddy and Blaze, but if she had to pick between them or someone like Penn Zero, there was no contest over who'd really choose. She sometimes fantasized about her and the object of her affection's bodies intertwined with her own like in the fanfiction she had read (and sometimes wrote) of her favorite ships from her beloved shows.

So when it finally came to Penn's turn, both of their hearts nearly stopped in unison as he tentatively took hold of the bottle and gave on good strong spin. As the bottle whirled around the table, the redhead inwardly wanted it to land on Sashi while the other of his brain wanted to land on someone else in order to keep from doing something he would regret.

But as fate would have it, the bottle landed on none other then Sashi Kobayashi.

The rest of the world seemed to blur out of the two teens as they both stared at the bottle before in silent shock. Neither of them knew what exactly what to do now that the spotlight was on them.

"Ok you two, you know what to do" the hostess informed them

They did indeed know, but they didn't know how to proceed. They looked away from the bottle that sealed their fate and back at one another to see each other in both confusion and fear, as if mentally asking the other what to do. Penn finally swallowed his fears and leaned over to Sashi, who found herself not pulling back, but loving forward to meet him from across the table.

Before they could even grasp what was going on, their lips had already touched. Their first kiss felt like a jolt of electricity was coursing through their veins that made them forget about crossing any lines and just go for it. Maybe it was the alcohol or their lust taking control of them, they really didn't care; all that really mattered was the kiss they were currently sharing between them. They went on like this for a full minute until finally they had to pull to pull away for air.

"Sashi I…" Penn was at a total loss for words

"I know…" she said breathlessly "I feel the same way"

"Y-You do?" the hero asked, stunned by this revelation

She gave him a quick kiss to answer his question. She then took the boy by the hand and before he knew it, she was leading him up the stairs. It didn't take long for them to find an empty bedroom (which seemed like there where a lot of) before their make-out session began again, only now it was more passionate and lustful then before. The redhead barely managed to close the door behind him as his friend all over him like a second skin.

"Sashi" Penn managed to say in-between kisses "If where about to do what I think where about to do, then I want to make sure that—"

"I want this Penn" she cut him off gently as she gave him a warm smile before kissing the tip of his nose "I've wanted this for awhile now"

That was all he needed to hear. With one quick motion, he threw of her costumes by pulling it over her head and tossing her witch hat aside, leaving her in only her underwear. The sight of his friend like this made him go lightheaded as he watched her gracefully remove her bra and drop it to the floor, bearing her chest to him with a confident smile on her face, clearly secure about showing her nude self to her lover.

"You're so…god" he gasped out "You're so beautiful…"

"You really mean that?" Sashi asked, taken back by the compliment

"Mean it?" he parroted "Sashi, you're built like a goddess!"

The violent teen could only make a laugh of out of embarrassment at that remark; she loved it when Penn got poetic.

"Thanks Penn" she said affectionately "Now then, I think it's time you followed my example"

The boy didn't need to be told twice. In a flurry of impatience, he began to throw off his Beetlejuice costume in a wicked rush. Had he known what tonight would ensue, he would've dressed in a bit more simpler attire then the one he had on. Finally, after nearly a minute and a half of undressing himself (and Sashi keeping herself from laughing at the sight him throwing off his clothing in a hurry) he was down to only his boxer shorts that failed to conceal his raging erection.

"Well I see someone's ready to get started" the part-time sidekick joked as she looked down at his groin

"I could say the same about you" Penn playfully mocked as he pointed downward

Her eyes glanced to where he was pointing to see that her panties where completely soaked in her juices. Rather then make a joke about it, she slowly walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, spreading her legs as she did to invite him over to her. Like a moth to a flame, he went up to her and kissed her passionately while his hands went to work on taking off her last article of clothing just as her hands did the same for him.

Once Penn's boxers were down, one of Sashi's hands took hold of his shaft and began to pump him slowly to keep him hard—not that he needed it. The ginger groaned in pleasure in between his kisses as his hands started to fondle her breasts, making her moan into his mouth as he did. Penn the gently pushed her back on the bed before climbing over her, keeping his lips on her own the whole time. She let go of his erection as it brushed up against her center.

They both knew what was coming next as the redhead angled his member against her entrance. The part-time hero broke away from the kiss and looked deeply into her brown eyes with a look of concern and passion within them.

"You ready?" he gently asked

The girl's fingers interlaced in-between his left hand, holding it in a loving grasp for comfort.

"Yes…" she breathed out

With a small nod, Penn slowly pushed his member into her. The sensation made them both moan in ecstasy in doing so. Sashi's inner muscles tightly clung onto his shaft as he kept pushing forward until his tip touched her barrier. Penn leaned down to kiss Sashi once more as he broke through her wall, the pain shot through her like a wildfire, nearly making him scream into his mouth in the process, but she fought through the agony and kept a strong face.

"Are you ok?" the boy inquired with deep concern in his voice "If it hurts too much we can stop"

"No, No it's ok…I'm fine" she softly assured him "Just…take me…"

Penn slowly began to thrust back and forth inside of his lover, letting out a hiss in pleasure at her tightness. There was a part of his brain that was screaming at him to rut his friend like an animal, but he ignored his urges, this was about Sashi tonight and he wouldn't stoop so low as to treat her like a cheap piece of meat. He kept his pace slow for the girl under him, giving her time to adjust to having him inside of her.

"Oh god Sashi!" he moaned as he continued his thrusting

Sashi said nothing; she was too wrapped up in her own passion to even make words come out of her mouth. The only sounds she could make were groans, moans and grunts as her inner muscles clenched onto her lover's shaft in a vice. The pain was still there, but in a strange way, it almost felt good to her. With every motion, the part-time sidekick became accustomed to the pain as it started to give way to more pleasure. The love-drunk teen began to roll her hips in rhythm with his thrusts to try to get him to go faster, but he of course failed to notice.

"P-Penn..." she said in almost whisper "Go faster"

"Are you sure?" the redhead asked

"Y-Yes" Sashi stammered

As ordered, Penn picked his pace up, but not to fast, he knew that she was still getting used to all this. He kissed along her neck and collarbone, adding on to her ecstasy in the process.

"Yeah...more…" she breathed out

"As the lady wishes" the hero answered in her ear

While his left hand was still in his lover's grasp for comfort, his right hand went to go play her right breast, groping it gently in his hand. He traced his thumb along her nipple as he continued to fondle her chest. His actions did not go unrewarded as Sashi's moans grew louder in the process. He added more to her excitement by leaning down and taking her left nipple into his mouth and start to run his tongue over it.

"Oh fuck Penn!" she cried out in joy "Don't stop! Don't you dare fucking stop!"

"Wasn't planning to" he said in a husky tone before kissing her deeply again.

This wasn't just sex as most of the partygoers where trying to have, this was passionate, this was pure, this was love at its absolute definition. Both of the teens weren't just doing this for fun, but for each other and for the love they had for one another. Nothing else mattered but them and the love they shared between them.

Sashi's nails raked down Penn's back with her free hand before latching unto his hip to coax him to gain a bit more speed, which he silently compiled. They where both coming to the end now and neither wanted to fail the other at the height of their union. Penn's speed increased as Sashi swore and shouted every word she managed to get out of her mouth.

"S-Sashi—I'm gonna—"he groaned out

"Me to!" was her only answer

After several more deep thrusts into his lover's core, Penn released himself deep inside of his friend, shutting his eyes tightly and gritting his teeth as he came. Sashi arched her back upwards and moaned as her orgasm hit her like an atom bomb, covering most of Penn's lower region in her juices in the process.

When it was over, Penn wrapped his arm around his new lover tightly as he threw the blanket over them both. He then slowly pulled out of her—despite inwardly wanting to stay inside of her. Sashi clung unto Penn like a life-line as she laid her head on his chest, refusing to let go of him no matter what came through that door. Forget cloud nine, she was all the way on cloud twenty-five after the experience she just had with the boy of her affection.

"So…what happens now?" the redhead inquired "We can't go back to being friends, that's for sure"

"I think it's obvious what happens now" the sidekick answered before leaning up to kiss him in order to get her point across

"You think we can manage a relationship?" Penn questioned "what with saving the multi-verse and all that jazz. I mean we did start off with this, that's not exactly the healthiest way to start a working relationship"

"We won't know unless we try PZ" Sashi reasoned gently "Let's put a pin in this conversation for now, shall we? I don't wanna spoil the moment"

Penn said nothing else on the matter at hand; instead he held her close to him and kissed her forehead before watching her slowly drift off into sleep. Penn was at total peace in this moment, no force on this earth or the next could tear him away from the girl in his arms. Sure, they a lot of obstacles ahead of them now that they were a couple, but he had a pretty good feeling that this relationship was one for the ages.

"I love you, Sashi Kobayashi…" he whispered to her sleeping form before joining her in a deep slumber


End file.
